Blood Feud
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: "Intense feelings of resentment trigger the initial retribution, which causes the other party to feel equally aggrieved and vengeful. The dispute is subsequently fueled by a long-running cycle of retaliatory violence." All Mac warnings apply here. Violence, language, sexual content, and everything Mac.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Feud**

_"Intense feelings of resentment trigger the **initial retribution**, which causes the other party to feel equally aggrieved and vengeful. The dispute is subsequently fueled by a **long-running cycle of retaliatory violence**. This** continual cycle of provocation** and retaliation makes it extremely difficult to end the feud peacefully. Feuds frequently involve the original parties' family members and/or associates, can** last for generations** and may result in **extreme acts of violence**."_

...

There was a new bitch in town.

Mac had already heard through Walter about a woman striding into the bar, flashing around a picture of some woman she was supposedly looking for, and asking about a place to stay. Of course Walter put her up in one of the rooms they had behind the bar. Room four according to Walter. It didn't matter which one, Mac had keys to them all although Walter didn't know about it. Not much went on in this town that Mac didn't already know or hear about in some way or another.

Mac was feeling good, the Meth soaring through his veins at a rapid speed and he was hyper aware of everything going on around him. The Meth made him feel in control and sharpened his senses to the point that he felt almost invincible. It was a great feeling and one that he could get from no other drug he had ever experimented with.

He was leaning against the jukebox, tossing back shot after shot of whiskey, adding to his high when she walked into the door. He knew it was her as soon as she walked in because she stuck out like a sore thumb. Jet black hair trailed halfway down her back, swishing back and forth over creamy pale skin that displayed several tattoos. She had on jeans and a black tank top, typical attire for a woman Mac had come to find out. His predatory eyes watched as she made her way over to the bar and slid onto a stool, greeting Walter as he walked over to serve her. Smirking, Mac pushed his body off of the jukebox and headed over to the bar.

"Who you out here lookin' for?" Mac didn't beat around the bush.

The woman turned and eyed him up and down, her eyes showing a flicker of appreciation before it changed to annoyance.

"Who wants to know?" She asked with a perfectly arched brow.

Mac's lip twitched into something of a scowl, "I wanna fuckin' know, that's who."

"Can I get another one of these shots please Walter?" She called out, completely ignoring him.

Walter fixed the drink and set it down on the counter, Mac's hand shooting out to grab it. His eyes locked onto hers violently as he tipped his head back, downing the shot before placing the empty glass back in front of her.

She nodded slowly, her red lips pressed into a thin line, "Real smooth. Jerk," She muttered.

Mac smiled, spurred on by her feisty attitude. He always liked it when they had a little fire in them. It made the victory at the end that much sweeter.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"What do you want it to be?" She countered, her green eyes staring into his without flinching.

"Smartass. You better watch yourself 'round here girl. Don't get yourself into more trouble than you can dig yourself out of," His voice was low and threatening.

She swiveled on her stool to face him, leaning forward so that he got an eyeful of ample tits underneath her black tank. He licked his lips as his cock twitched.

"I'll tell you what. I'll tell you my name in exchange for some information. You seem like a guy who knows everyone in this town, am I right?" She asked.

"Bet your fuckin' ass you're right bitch," Mac replied cockily.

She smiled, "I thought so," She reached into her back jeans pocket and pulled out a photo, holding it up in front of his face. "Have you seen this woman? Goes by the name of Natalie," She said.

Mac stared at the pic. The woman in the pic was pretty and he would definitely remember fucking her, but he hadn't.

He shook his head, "No. Name?"

"Isis," She replied. "And you're Mac."

He narrowed his eyes, "How the fuck do you know?"

Her smile widened and she tipped her head towards Walter, who kept shooting glances their way from the other end of the bar. Mac followed her gaze and felt his features harden.

"People need to learn ta keep their fuckin' mouth shut 'round here," He grumbled as he turned his attention back to her. "What he say 'bout me?"

She traced her finger over the rim of the empty shotglass slowly, the movement drawing his eye. He imagined that same finger gripped around his shaft, his cock stuffed deep down her throat as he fucked her mouth.

"Said you were the man to talk to about getting what I need."

Mac frowned, "Told ya I don't know the bitch."

Isis shook her head, "No, not that. I need something else and Walter says you can hook me up?" She stared at him as the realization of what she was referring to sunk in.

He never would have pegged her for a user and the thought of her doing drugs made him that much harder. He nodded his head, glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"I can hook ya up."

"Perfect," Isis replied.

...

Isis left the money for her drinks on the bar and followed Mac outside to an old red Ford truck. He jerked open the door and rummaged around in the cab before coming back with a powdery substance that he held up to her.

Isis frowned in confusion, "What the hell is that?"

Mac scowled, "The fuckin' good shit. What the hell ya think it is?"

Isis shook her head, "I need Oxy. I don't snort shit."

Mac slammed her against the side of his truck, the breath leaving her body upon impact. She stared at him, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small metal tin which he opened. She watched in silence as he slipped a finger inside of the tin and swiped it inside of his mouth. He closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

He opened his eyes again, the deep blue orbs locking onto hers, "I don't play fucking games and I don't deal pills. This here's hardcore drugs bitch. You ain't playin' on the playground no more."

His fingers wrapped around her wrist and he tightened his grip, bending her wrist back painfully. She bit her lip, her eyes watering, but she held back a whimper of pain. He smirked at her and stepped close, his body brushing against hers. She turned her head to the side when he leaned forward and he chuckled as he inhaled deeply against her neck. She swallowed, nervous yet excited all at the same time.

She gagged when suddenly his finger was in her mouth, sliding along her gums roughly as he forced her to take his drug. Her drug of choice was pills. They felt safer to her, more controlled and more legal. She had had a stash in a Tylenol bottle, but she had long since taken them all right before she had made it to Red Canyon. Pills were usually fairly easy to come by and she hadn't figured on having any issue in finding any.

Mac's hand slipped up her shirt and pinched her nipple through the lace of her bra. She sucked in a breath, her eyes dilating from the stimulation. He wasn't too bad looking and she actually started to get aroused the longer he brushed up against her.

"Where's your fucking room key?" He growled.

Isis reached into her pocket and pulled out the key with the room number on it. Mac snatched it from her hands and yanked her sharply behind him, half dragging her to her room. His hands were large and his fingers strong. She could feel his strength just through the one simple touch and it was causing her body to respond in many different ways.

Mac unlocked the door, pulling her along behind him. He used the heel of one dirty boot to kick the door shut and then he pushed her onto the bed. She caught herself before falling completely backwards and she stared at him.

"I believe you owe me some Goddamn money for that shit bitch. Ain't free," He snapped.

Isis dug into her pocket, pulling bills from the amount she had retrieved from her stash. She handed Mac a one hundred dollar bill and he snatched it from her hands greedily. She was starting to feel really good from the drugs that he had forced on her and she hummed a little.

He grabbed her chin, his tight grip bruising on her skin, "Fucking bitch! You have no idea what the fuck ya just stepped into."

Isis swallowed deeply, the action causing her a small amount of pain as his hand slipped down to grip her throat tightly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The smile he gave her, his blackened teeth glaring down at her sent chills through her body even through her high. He leaned forward until his lips were inches from hers, his eyes so cold and full of lust.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you bitch."

...

**So this was is just a short chapter story running through my head. It will be more than one chapter, but I don't anticipate it being very long though. I've only ever done oneshots and I know this chapter is short, but I'm just trying to get my intro going here. If you like it and want me to continue though, please review. I'll continue if I know someone is reading. Thanks for giving me a shot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one took so long to come out. I couldn't seem to get my thoughts switched to "Mac mode". I'm still not sure it came across quite the way that I wanted it to, but we'll see. Hopefully you all enjoy it, as much as you can "enjoy" Mac anyway. Busy day here, hopefully I'll have another chapter up sooner rather than later. Depending on where the muse takes me, it might be the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews! They help feed the fire that is Mac! Enjoy!**

...

Mac turned the lock in the door and turned back to Isis. She was trying to get her head straight, the drugs he had given her were making her feel weird and very aroused. She hadn't ever taken anything hardcore before. She had experimented with cocaine before, but she hadn't liked the way it made her feel coming down from the high. So she just stuck with pills because that's what she knew. She could handle herself better with pills or at least she thought she could anyway.

Mac grabbed her by the chin, his grip rough and pinching, "Take off yer fuckin' clothes."

Isis stood up and began removing her clothing, not ashamed of her nudity at all. It wasn't even that she thought herself that beautiful, it was more that she just didn't really care what anyone thought. She did notice that he wasn't taking off his clothes, but she didn't say anything. He watched her, his eyes hot all over her skin until she had finished removing her clothing and she stood naked before him.

He slowly made his way over to her, reaching up and wrapping a hand in her jet black hair. He yanked sharply, causing her to wince as he pulled her over to him. He pulled her hair harder, making her arch her back and expose her neck to him. Bending down he ran his tongue over her skin, the feel of it making her shiver until he bit down onto her flesh. She moaned, spurred on by the violent act. Raising his eyebrows in surprise Mac released her skin from between his teeth, running his tongue over the bite as if to soothe it. He let go of her hair and spun her around, shoving her head down towards the bed so that her ass stuck into the air. Isis couldn't help the way her insides clenched in anticipation of his assault. She longed for this, her body craving the roughness of it all.

It wasn't her first time having rough sex. The last guy she had been with when she had been really fucked up on so many pills she could hardly think straight had been rough with her. At first she hadn't liked it too much, but the more she had done it, the more she had started to like it. It probably stemmed back to the fact that her sperm donor had raped her when she had been younger. At least that's what the therapists had said. Isis had only laughed, knowing that they were wasting their time. She knew she was broken beyond repair and she had come to terms with that a long time ago. She was here on personal business, but she might as well have a little fun in the process and Mac seemed like the guy to give it to her.

She heard him unzip his pants behind her and she almost wiggled in anticipation. His hand was planted firmly on her head, forcing her to remain pinned against the bed. His breathing was heavy and he gave no warning before slamming into her pussy from behind. She moaned as he filled her, her insides stretching to accommodate his length.

He paused, his hand running down the inside of her thigh, "Fuckin' bitch! You're so wet for Mac, aren't ya slut?"

She hummed in response, grinding her ass back onto his cock. He growled at her action, his hand slapping her ass cheek so hard that she yelped. The stinging sensation only proceeded to make her even more wet, the insides of her thighs becoming wet from her arousal.

Mac reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it so that she had no choice but to arch backwards or lose a patch of hair. His thrusts were brutal and demanding, never letting up on his pace.

Isis had never been with anyone this brutal before, but she was finding out that she wasn't completely turned off by it either. She was enjoying this as much as he seemed to be. Mac pulled out of her without warning, releasing his hold on her hair momentarily before shifting behind her. He pushed himself into her ass, making her choke off a scream as she pressed her face into the blanket that covered the bed.

"Asshole!" She yelled out, but her voice was slightly muffled by the bed.

"Mmm...yeah I'm fuckin' you in the asshole bitch. What's the matter?" He jerked her up by the hair again, making her bend backwards so that his voice was whispering deadly soft into her ear. "Scared ya gonna like it?" He pushed into her again, "You're gonna take it all and you're gonna like it," He hissed.

She knew that she was bleeding, she could tell by the stinging pain that throbbed every time that he slammed into her again. She had always considered herself as able to deal with a good amount of pain, more so than your average person, but Mac was pushing her limits. She knew that he was tweaked out on something, she had seen enough users in her life to recognize it. He was obviously a user and a dealer. In her experience, it was never good to be both. It ate into your profits.

Lean fingers reached between her legs and stroked her clit, his fingers moving rapidly. She throbbed against him, her body working toward an orgasm even through all of her pain. He had definitely done this before, as evidenced by his experienced strokes. He slowed his thrusting and began sensuously stroking her, his long fingers dipping in and out of her dripping pussy. She trembled, the action making her thighs quake.

"Don't stop," She said hoarsely.

He pinched her clit between two fingers without warning, "You don't get to make demands. I'm in fuckin' charge here and don't you fuckin' forget it," He growled.

She cried out with the pain as he simultaneously slammed back into her, nearly knocking her forward with his strength. Her orgasm shattered her, her pussy throbbing as her body shuddered with the mix of pain and pleasure. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced in her lifetime.

Mac roared behind her, his fingers digging into her hips brutally. She felt him lean forward and bite down into her side, the action taking her off guard. He growled as his teeth broke her skin, his seed spilling into her ass, his teeth never releasing their hold on her. Isis felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as he pushed her forward and off of his cock. She immediately rolled onto her back, not trusting him behind her now that she had gotten a taste of him. He was panting, traces of blood around his mouth and on his cock that was still hard between his legs.

He ignored her, grabbing up one corner of the blanket and wiping his cock off. She watched him, almost fascinated by him. She had always been drawn to people who treated her like shit, almost craved it in a way, but he was a different species all together.

He pulled his dirty jeans on, his gaze snapping over to hers, blue eyes icy cold. She sat up on the edge of the bed, her hand trailing to her side that was stinging. She prodded carefully with her fingers, touching the torn flesh and feeling the blood. Seeing him gather his things, she had a brief moment of panic. He could help her, she knew it. Walter had told her that Mac knew more about the area than anyone else around. He could find Natalie for her.

"You can help me," She said out loud.

He scowled, "Fuck ya talkin' about?"

"That girl...the picture I showed you in the bar. I _need_ to find her," Isis said.

She stood up, uncaring that she was nude and leaking blood from several places on her body.

"I'm gonna give you some good damn advice," Mac said coldly, "I don't help no fuckin' body."

Isis grabbed his arm, quickly letting go when he turned eyes full of fire on her, snatching it back and clenching his jaw. She raised her hands defensively, her chest heaving. He was like a caged tiger, his body tense and pacing the floor as if prepared to strike at any given moment.

"Maybe...maybe we can do a trade," She said.

Mac sat down and laced up his boots, his movements quick and jerky. His cold and calculating eyes stared up at her before he stood, moving to stand in front of her.

"What ya got?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes moving up and down her body.

Isis swallowed, "My body. I'm willing to trade myself for your help in finding this woman."

Mac smirked, revealing a row of blackened teeth, "What ya want with this woman when ya find her?" He asked curiously.

She stared him straight in the eyes, her tone serious as she spoke, "I want to kill her."

Mac's eyes narrowed, his nostrils flaring slightly. He ran his tongue over his lips once, his fingers stroking his jaw. He turned from her, stopping as he got to the door.

"I'll be in touch. Make sure you don't go anywhere until I get in touch with you. If I find out that you have, you'll be fuckin' sorry."

With that being said, he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Isis released a deep breath as he left, her heart pounding. It was finally going to happen. She could see it in his eyes. He hadn't been disturbed at all by her statement, in fact, he had almost looked turned on by the idea. Looking down at her body she knew that it was a small price to pay. She would get her revenge.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**A little more for your reading pleasure. Enjoy! Reviews feed the muse! ;)**

...

Mac had never gotten back in touch with her.

Isis sat at the Luna Mesa drinking a beer and feeling like shit. The Meth that Mac had given her had worn off quite some time ago and because she didn't have any pills, she was getting very irritable.

Chugging the last of her beer she nodded at Walter, "Bring me a shot of Whiskey."

Walter nodded, moving down the bar to pour the shot. She needed something to calm her frazzled nerves. She hadn't expected to be here this long really. As small as the town was, she had expected to find Natalie rather quickly, but that wasn't proving to be the case. She could feel her control over the situation slipping and that made her scowl as Walter placed the shot down in front of her.

"Just leave the bottle," A gruff voice spoke from behind her and Isis tried to control her nerves at the sound.

She had been thinking about nothing but Mac since he had fucked her and left her. Even though she was sore, it was a good sore and she couldn't stop herself from wanting more of it. He didn't pull any punches from what she could see and he didn't touch her more than necessary. She liked that. It was the cuddly type of sex that she couldn't handle. Those brought back too many visions of her past and she didn't need that shit fucking with her mind right now.

She watched as Walter eyed Mac who slipped onto the stool next to her. He didn't bother with a glass, instead picking up the bottle and tipping it up to his lips, pouring the liquid into his mouth. She waited him out, knowing that he had come over for a reason. She only hoped that he would help her. She knew she wasn't the most attractive female around, but he had fucked her once so that had to count for something, right?

"Asked around about ya friend today," He said.

Isis turned to him, curious as to what he had found out. He smirked at her eager look.

"Blood thirsty, eh?"

Isis licked her lips, keeping quiet. Until she got to know Mac a little more, she wasn't willing to just spill out any and all information. She wanted nothing to get into her way, to stop her from this mission.

Mac studied her out of the corner of his eye before reaching over and swiping her glass. He poured more of the Whiskey in and slid it over to her, the liquid swishing over the sides a little. She accepted the drink, taking it all down in one mouthful, enjoying the burn as it ran down her throat.

"How much for more?" She asked softly.

She could feel Walter's eyes on them from the other side of the room, but she ignored him as she turned her attention to Mac. Mac swiveled, his heavy boots planting on either side of her stool firmly.

"More what?"

"Meth."

Isis licked her lips again, already wanting to feel the rush of the drug traveling through her blood stream just from talking about it. She was treading down a dangerous path she knew, but at the same time she couldn't help herself. He put his hand on her stool and pushed, swiveling her around fully to face him. He eyed her up and down, his eyes burning a trail over her body.

"I'm sure we can work somethin' out," He responded.

Isis felt the impact of those words settle down low in her belly, her heart racing a little at the promise of what might be to come. Taking another long drink straight from the bottle he left her, walking over to some guys who had come in a few moments ago. She tried not to stare after him, not wanting him to see how he affected her, but her eyes still strayed to him once or twice. She poured herself another shot, just then realizing that he hadn't told her what he had found out about Natalie. Frowning in frustration, she stood up and made her way over to the jukebox, determined to find a way to distract herself that didn't involve Whiskey or Mac, two very lethal combinations.

The small bar was starting to get crowded and Isis kept a close eye out every time the door opened. Sooner or later Natalie would have to come to the bar if she were still in town Isis figured. There weren't too many more places to go. She frowned as someone bumped into her from behind and she turned, expecting to see Mac, but instead saw a man who had obviously had one too many drinks.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" She hissed.

The man sucked his teeth at her, leering closer to her, his foul breath suffocating her. She leaned backwards, trapped into a corner by the jukebox and people standing all around her. He looked her up and down, reaching out a hand to finger a strand of her hair. Snarling, she slapped his hand away, only to have him grab her, his fingers almost crushing as they closed over her wrist.

Fortunately for her, this wasn't her first time having to escape a man and she raised her boot, slamming it down on the man's shoe as she simultaneously head butted him. His grip loosened immediately and even though her head stung like a bitch she smiled.

"Touch me again and you'll be sorry," She leaned over to whisper, making sure to keep her voice deadly soft.

The man merely grunted, clutching his head in what she hoped would develop into a bitch of a migraine later. Her amusement was short lived as she was yanked from the crowd, her feet sliding across the floor as she was pulled towards the back of the bar. The top of Mac's head came into view and she let herself be pulled through a door that ended up leading to the outside of the bar facing the motel rooms. He slammed the door back shut behind them, finally letting go of her wrist.

"What the hel-" She started and then his hand connected with her face, slapping her so forcefully her head turned to the side with the impact.

He gripped her chin between his rough fingers, staring down into her eyes with a look so cold she froze in place.

"My game, my rules," He growled.

Isis nodded slightly, her movement inhibited by his tight grip. Letting go of her he turned to spit on the ground behind him before shoving her back against the door, her teeth jarring with the force of his shove.

"Bitch," He muttered seconds before his mouth closed over hers hot, hungry, and taking no prisoners.

She moaned into the kiss, swirling her tongue around inside of his mouth. She could taste the traces of Meth that remained in his mouth. He pulled back, catching her lip between his teeth and biting down sharply, causing blood to well up and over her lip. He sucked on it, pulling the soft flesh between his lips, his eyes locking with hers.

He pulled away, digging into his pocket for something. Pulling out a metal tin, he opened it and stuck his finger inside of it, bringing it out and shoving it into her mouth, almost choking her.

"Suck it," He hissed. "Suck it like you would suck my cock bitch."

Isis moaned, accepting what he offered her and swirling her tongue over his finger, pulling back with a sucking pop as she released it. His eyes had darkened considerably in the dingy light that shone down over the back lot.

His fingers went to the zipper of his jeans and in seconds he tugged out his thick cock, unleashing it from its confines. It sprang up ready and eager to play and Isis worked at her own zipper, her fingers shaking as the drug worked its way into her system. He slapped her fingers away, his own taking over as he popped the button of her jeans and yanked them down, taking her panties with them. She slipped her feet from her boots and pulled free of her pants, naked from the waist down and dripping wet with arousal.

His nostrils flared and he grabbed her by the ass, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs automatically around her waist. She wanted this, wanted to be punished for accepting the Meth again, for not finding Natalie yet.

He slammed into her, his thrusts violent as he worked. His fingers pinched the flesh of her ass and he leaned over to suck the flesh of her neck, his teeth grazing her skin.

"Lift up your shirt. Play with your tits for me," He ordered.

She complied, lifting her shirt and bra up and over her breasts, her hands moving to massage the soft globes. She pinched and pulled at her nipples, the action making her moan, but it wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Bite them," She begged, pushing them up towards his mouth, offering them up to him like she were a buffet for him to feast upon.

His eyes flicked to hers, his expression something close to surprise before he swooped his head down, his teeth closing over one of her nipples. He bit down, his jaw clenching and she screamed, her orgasm pulsing through her body like a jackhammer.

He seemed to feed off of her pain and ecstasy because he growled deep in his throat, sucking on her nipple. She could feel the stinging pain each time he suckled and it beat in time to the aftershocks of her orgasm, almost sending her over the edge again. Less than a minute later he shoved into her once more and emitted a low growl, his seed spilling into her body, the wetness trailing down her thighs.

Mac wasted no time in releasing his hold on her and she struggled to remain upright as he backed away from her, wiping at the blood that stained his lips. He tucked himself back inside of his jeans, his chest heaving. She watched him, their eyes locking as if they were facing off for a quick draw. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a deep draw, the light from the flame reflecting in his eyes. She watched him release the cloud of smoke into the air, blowing it in her direction.

"I find out some more information, I'll let ya know. Get fuckin' dressed. You look like a whore," He spat. He turned to walk away, "Be seein' you," He called back over his shoulder as he rounded the corner of the building, gone from sight.

Isis stood there a moment longer and then slowly pulled her clothes back on, making her way over to her room. Entering the bar like that would raise too many questions and curious stares that she didn't need. She pushed open the door to her room, cursing as she realized that yet again, she hadn't gotten any information out of him.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Come on guys, where is everyone? I know you all are reading, don't hide! I need some encouragement! Should I keep going? I can stretch it out if you all like or I can end it if it sucks. I can't know unless you all tell me though. ;) **

...

Isis had tried to sleep, tossing and turning in the bed for over an hour before she finally gave up and decided to take a shower. She turned on the water, setting it as hot as she could stand it, stepping back to undress while the steam clouded up the small room. She stepped into the spray letting out a sigh of pleasure as the heat of the water engulfed her body in warmth. Grabbing her shampoo she lathered up her hair, massaging her scalp with her fingers.

Her body felt all out of whack, a different kind of feeling than she was normally accustomed to. She knew that she was tired, that she should _feel_ tired, but her body just wouldn't wind down so that she could actually sleep. It was after two in the morning and she was wired and ready to go. Tipping back her head, she began to rinse out the shampoo, closing her eyes as she did so.

_"Luke."_

Her eyes snapped open, her muscles tensing at the sound of his name. She pulled back the shower curtain, her eyes scanning past the bathroom door and into the open room beyond. She couldn't see anyone but the voice had sounded like it was right there next to her. Thinking that she must have imagined it, she went back to her shower, lathering the soap onto her body.

She tried not to think about Luke and what had happened to him. It was too hard for her, remembering brought her too much agony. That's why she had been hitting the pills harder on the way here, trying to dull the pain and wash away the memories that plagued the recesses of her mind.

Isis scrubbed at her skin almost as if she could wash away the memories that haunted her. She closed her eyes briefly, blowing out a deep breath before opening them again.

She was coated in blood, red rivulets streaming down her skin, a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin. She gasped, glancing up at the shower head and seeing the blood free flowing out, a dramatic red spray. Her skin was crawling as she reached down to quickly shut off the water, her whole body shaking. It was just like before. It was just like Luke's blood coating her fingers again.

Reaching out she grabbed a towel, quickly stepping out of the shower, rubbing her body down briskly with the stiffness of the cheap towel. She scrubbed as hard as she could, rubbing her skin nearly raw as she tried to remove it all from her body. Just when she thought that she had herself wiped clean she would find more and freak out, starting the process all over again.

Crying and stumbling around the room she grabbed for her clothing, wiping at her eyes with shaky hands. This wasn't her. She never broke down, never allowing herself to be so raw and exposed.

She slipped a black tank over her head and pulled on a pair of white cotton shorts. Climbing into the bed, she yanked the blankets over her head and shut her eyes, trying to block out everything, hoping the darkness would pull her under.

...

Isis awakened to rough hands pulling her from her dream-like state and yanking her out from under her safe haven of blankets. Her heart briefly fluttered in her chest until her brain registered the almost familiar touch and smell that was Mac. He looked highly annoyed and it occurred to her that she should tread carefully as she wasn't used to him and his various moods, but something about his expression only brought her comfort instead of worry.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" He shouted at her.

"The blood...it was everywhere," She whispered as her eyes focused on the towel that she had dropped by the bed.

Mac stared at her blankly as Isis stared at the clean towel that contained no trace of blood. She felt the sharp sting of his slap before he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Fuckin' insane bitch!" He snarled.

She simply blinked at him, craving the human connection. To her it translated to a type of affection and she yearned for it.

"Where's your fight, huh?" Mac slammed her down onto the bed, forcing the air from her chest as he straddled her, his knees pinning her roughly to the bed, effectively trapping her.

Isis watched as he reached into his little tin of magic, pulling out the stuff that her body was craving. Pushing his finger roughly into her mouth, she gagged as he rammed it nearly down her throat. He smirked, grinding his hips into her, his erection prodding against the cotton of her shorts.

"Your little friend is still in town," He sneered. "You play nice and I just might find out where the bitch is hiding."

"Thank you," She murmured.

Mac reached into his back pocket, flicking open a pocket knife.

"Don't fuckin' thank me yet," He replied.

Her eyes fixated on the knife, her tongue darting out to lick her lips as the Meth soared through her veins, just the high that her body was craving.

"Go ahead," She said huskily, "Cut me. Cut me Mac," She urged.

He scowled, "You're a stupid bitch aren't you?"

Gripping her cheeks between the fingers of his hand he leaned forward so that they were nearly touching. His other hand trailed the tip of his knife down the side of her tank top, sliding it underneath the cotton material easily. The coolness of the blade made her shiver and she could feel herself growing aroused although he had barely touched her.

She felt the prick of the blade as he nicked the skin of her belly, his eyes completely dilated, his expression bordering on crazy. Growling at her he yanked on the knife, sawing through her tank so that it fell from her. Leaning over, he licked at the wound that he had made almost gently, his eyes boring into her. She sucked in a breath as he suddenly dug the tip of his finger into the tiny gash, digging it deeper.

Isis cried out, caught on the borderline between pleasure and pain.

"Music to my fuckin' ears...This what you wanted?" He whispered into her ear as he bit down on her earlobe, sucking the skin between his lips.

She closed her eyes as he continued to glide his knife over her skin, teasing her with the edge of the blade. She could feel the sharpness of it as it edged over her flushed skin. It was highly erotic and she lay panting beneath it.

When Mac cut her again and leaned over to suck from the wound she moaned in pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her head. Isis grabbed at him, opening her eyes to plead with him.

"Fuck me. Fuck me _now._ Make me forget," She demanded.

"Fuck you bitch! You don't tell me what to do! I'm gonna make you work for this shit."

Mac yanked off her shorts, dropping them to the side of the bed. He laid his knife aside and slid his finger inside of her, flicking her clit with his thumb, strumming her chords like that of a guitar. He alternated between stroking her and then pinching her, sending her body to the edge.

"Don't you fuckin' cum either! Don't you fuckin' dare!" He snarled at her as her body teetered on the edge of overheating.

He held her legs open, restraining her from trying to close them to his fingers. She bit her lip, not knowing how she was going to hold out. He removed his hand just as she was about to spasm out of control and she tried to calm her wildly beating heart. He stood up and unzipped his clothing, pulling out his thick cock.

"I want to see you," She said as she gestured to his clothes.

"Too fucking bad," He muttered. "You don't get to make demands."

He stood, yanking her towards the end of the bed to where her legs dangled off. Lifting her hips he pushed himself inside of her, pounding into her as he set a steady rhythm. He reached up with one of his hands and placed it at the base of her neck, squeezing to where she could barely breathe. With her oxygen supply being cut short, Isis began to feel lightheaded and combined with the effects of the drug she felt like she were flying.

His fingers found her clit, dancing over her stimulated flesh and she hissed at him. Pulling back he lifted her hips higher, smacking her pussy with his free hand.

"Please let me cum Mac," She whispered.

His eyes ground into hers, his dark and malicious. He grunted, his jaw hardening before he nodded once, the movement slight but she caught it. She reached up and twisted her own nipples, the stinging sending her over the edge and she bucked underneath him, screaming out her release. He roared into her as he came, his thrusts bruising and unforgiving.

As soon as he had drained himself he pulled out, leaving her legs to dangle to the floor. She leaned back onto her elbows watching him. He lit a cigarette and cracked his neck, shooting her the occasional glance almost as if he were trying to figure her out.

Licking her lips, she took a chance and crawled over to him, her breasts swaying as she kneeled in between his dirty boots. She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock back out, his dark eyes following her every movement, but he made no move to stop her.

Isis stroked him, bringing him to hardness quickly with her hand. Opening her mouth she took him in, his velvety smooth skin gliding over her lips and into the confines of her mouth. He grunted, cigarette still in one hand and the other moving to tangle painfully into her hair. She began to suck him, her tongue and lips gliding over his cock eagerly. His hand in her hair pushed at her head, making her gag as she took him all of the way in.

"Mmm...that's a good whore," He murmured as he took another draw from his cigarette.

She hummed something in reply, smiling briefly to herself when he bit on his lip, his hips pistoning into her mouth. He began to fuck her mouth, the saliva dripping from the corners of her lips as he thrust into her. She moaned. This was what she was used to. Being used was such a turn on for her and it was even better because he wasn't bad on the eyes.

Without warning he tensed, holding her steady as his cum shot into her mouth, spurting over her tongue as she tried to swallow as fast as possible. She was sure that she would have a tender spot on her head later, but she didn't care. She felt a sense of satisfaction at being able to make him cum and even more so because he had actually let her do it.

She pulled off of him, her lips smacking together before she worked to clean him up. Isis tried to tuck him back inside and zip his pants, but he pushed her backwards, her hands falling behind her to catch herself.

"A damn thank you would be nice," She spat.

He shot her a look, his expression nearly murderous before his eyes crinkled and he chuckled wickedly at her. She never saw it coming until it was too late. His boot connected with the side of her stomach and she rolled, clenching her side. He straddled her on the floor, reaching for her arms to pin her. She fought him, reaching out with her hand to slap him across the face once. He backhanded her so hard her neck hurt from the force and she tasted blood in her mouth.

Sticking his thumb in between her teeth, he swiped at the blood, drawing onto her chest. Startled, she could only lay there as he continued to create some sort of masterpiece to be displayed across her belly. Seemingly satisfied he stood up, walking away from her and over to the door.

"Wait," She called. "When are you coming back?"

He didn't answer, instead whipping open the door and slamming it shut behind him. Strangely enough the room felt empty without his presence such that it was. Climbing to her feet she shrugged off the remains of her tank top, moving into the bathroom to wash off the blood.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she saw that he had drawn a spider onto her chest. Underneath the strange drawing he wrote out his name, almost as if marking her. She stood there for several minutes staring at the design before grabbing a clean shirt from her bag and pulling it on with a shrug.

_Fuck it._

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one is a little short guys. I guess I just haven't been feeling very motivated for it. Regardless I hope it's good even though it's short. Thanks for reading!**

...

Mac couldn't get the feeling of Isis's mouth wrapped around his cock out of his head. Damn bitch was starting to invade his mind and it was driving him crazy. There was something about her, something darker that called to him and he didn't like it. He didn't like feeling like he was forming attachments to anyone or anything.

He knew that it was her the first time he spotted her. Mac could smell fresh meat a mile away and she was definitely putting off an odor. Dancing around the bar just outside of town, Mac watched her from his bar stool, an empty shotglass resting next to him on the bar.

He had heard around about her from several of the people in town. That was the thing about small towns sometimes. People liked to run their fucking mouth a lot, but sometimes it proved useful for gathering information.

And now he knew why people were talking about her. She wasn't bad to look at, had quite the ass on her that he hadn't been able to see from the picture. His cock was already raging just thinking about taking her in that tight ass of hers. She flirted with several of the men around, but it didn't escape his attention that every time the door opened, her eyes immediately strayed to it. Interesting.

The more he watched her rub up on the men in the bar, who were more than happy to accommodate, the more turned on he got. He had the overwhelming urge to string the bitch up, drain her blood, and spill his cum inside of her as deeply as he could. There was something about having complete control over someone, watching them beg for their life or for sex. It did something to him that he couldn't quite describe. Made him feel powerful in a way that nothing else could. He enjoyed the hunt almost as much as he enjoyed the kill.

Except he wouldn't kill this one yet. He would take her back to the canyons, maybe toy with her for a few days before he told Isis that he had her. He wasn't ready to give up her willing body yet, but the day would come when she would have to go too. It just wouldn't be tonight or the next day. His nostrils flared as he watched the woman, his mind drifting back to how Isis had said she wanted to kill the woman. Those words turned his cock to stone and he knew that the time was now. He had to make his move or else find some other whore to release his tension with. That thought didn't appeal to him though. He had spotted Natalie and it was decided. He wanted her...and he wanted her now.

Dumping back the last of the alcohol, he slammed the glass down on the bar and stood, making his way over to her. She had already thrown him several curious glances and he had returned them, reeling the bitch in without her even realizing it.

She must have been watching him because her eyes locked onto his as he made his way over to where she was dancing with some other guy who was rubbing his hands all over her. Mac grabbed her by the elbow and yanked her close to his body, not giving a shit about whether or not he was cutting in. She came willingly, giggling at him as she slammed into his chest. He started to move his hips, grabbing her ass with his palms and grinding into her.

The guy that she had been dancing with started to say something, but Mac's warning glare cut him off and he quickly decided the woman wasn't worth the fuss and moved on.

He turned her so that her ass was to him and he knew she could feel his cock pressing into her. She gasped as his hands slid around to her hips, inches away from her pussy. She was like a bitch in heat, putting out a scent that Mac could smell intensely.

He pressed his lips close to her ear, knowing the effect it would have on her. Mac wasn't stupid. He knew what the women liked and what it took to make them putty, make them beg for it.

"What's your name sweetheart?" His breath coated her ear and she shivered just like expected.

Her hands drifted backwards to run through his hair as she leaned further into him.

"Natalie," She replied huskily but of course Mac already knew that. "What's yours?" She asked.

"Mac."

His lips closed over the lobe of her ear and he bit down sharply causing her to gasp. He quickly soothed the bite with his tongue, sucking on the mark as the faint taste of her blood coated his tongue. She didn't stop grinding against him or try to pull away at the bite and he knew he had her.

She was as good as dead and the bitch didn't even know it.

...

Mac snorted as Natalie fumbled around in the dark cave behind him drunkenly. It hadn't taken much to get her fucked up and he was glad because he hated having to spend money on stupid bitches.

"Where are you Mac? I can...can't see," She slurred from behind him.

"Hurry the fuck up. I ain't got all damn day," He leaned close to her to speak into her ear, startling her and causing her to jump.

He chuckled as she almost went careening into the floor face first. Mac didn't need any lights to guide him through the caves. He could walk through them blindfolded because he knew the caves better than anybody. They were his stomping grounds, his shelter from the world around him.

Getting impatient, he pushed her into the room where he kept all of his shit when he was here. She paused just inside of the entrance and looked around. He ignored her as he walked over to check on a few things and make sure he had everything ready for their play time.

"Are you cooking Meth?" She frowned as she eyed all of the bottles, funnels, and tubes.

"Smart bitch. What you know about Meth?" He asked.

She crossed her arms, "I know enough. I've tried some shit in my lifetime."

"You play nice and I might just let you have a taste," He said as he situated some things behind a table.

"I don't use Meth anymore so I'll pass," She huffed.

Mac smirked at her, "Wasn't askin'."

Mac picked up a few tie strips and headed in her direction, his eyes dark and intent on hers. He saw the moment that a sliver of fear appeared in her eyes, that moment of doubt that maybe this wasn't what she wanted. He had seen that look numerous times.

She began to retreat backwards a few steps, but Mac's hand darted out and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her hasty retreat.

"Who said you could fucking leave?" He asked harshly.

She swallowed, drawing his attention to her Adam's apple as it bobbed in her throat.

"Listen I don't know what kind of situation you got goin' on here, but I think we've had a slight misunderstanding," She began.

His fingers tightened around her wrist, loving the feel of her pulse twitching underneath his touch. Her jerked her forward, pulling her ass back into his cock like they had been earlier. Twisting her wrist, he angled it behind her back, quickly looping the tie. He grabbed her other hand and yanked tight, leaving her hands bound behind her, her chest thrusting out. Reaching into his back pocket he retrieved his knife and slid it over the cotton of her t-shirt, watching the rise and fall of her breasts. Toying with her, he ran the edge of his blade across one of her breasts making her nipples pucker. Laughing darkly he spun her around and ran the tip of his blade across her throat as she whimpered, frozen in place.

"No I think we understand each other just fine," He said.


End file.
